


Camping Trip

by Hufflepuff20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff20/pseuds/Hufflepuff20
Summary: Writing Challenge Day 4 - 874 words





	Camping Trip

 

Harry came home from work to the sound of his wife packing some bags. He walked up the spiral staircase to see her packing a large suitcase. She looked up and smiled at him.

“Harry! You’re not supposed to be home yet!” she exclaimed

“Luna, why are you packing?” Asked Harry sadly.

“It was meant to be a surprise. We’re going camping! I already spoke to work and it’s all okay!” said Luna, excitedly.

Harry looked at her exasperated. He smiled and shook his head. “We’re going camping.” he repeated.

Luna’s eyes glittered and she let out a squeal of excitement. “Well we’re all packed!” she said excitedly, picking up the bag she had been packing when Harry had walked in.

“Where are we going?” Asked Harry.

“The Forest of Dean. We can sleep outside, under the stars. It will be perfect babe!” Said Luna quickly. She held out her arm to him so that they could apparate. He took it and felt the familiar pressure as if he was being squeezed down a tight tube. Harry opened his eyes to the forest of Dean. Luna freed herself from her husband’s grip and began to take the tent out of the bag, humming happily.

“Let me help baby.” said Harry taking the tent from her.

“I was going to use magic.” Said Luna laughing. Harry dropped the tent in the middle of the clearing and gestured to his wife. Luna waved her wand and the tent began to put itself up.

“I’ll go get some wood for a fire in a bit baby. I’ll just put the bag in the tent and get sorted.” said harry with a smile. He loved Luna so much she was his whole world.

“It’s okay babe. I’ll do it.” Said Luna but harry had taken the bag inside already. She rushed into the tent and took over from harry, “Ill sort this. You go get the firewood.” she said smiling.

“Only if I get a kiss first.” Said Harry with a smile. Luna bent down and kissed him straight on the lips. She began to pull away and Harry kept her there, capturing her lips. He pulled away after a couple of minutes.

“Now go baby.” Giggled Luna, she had a little something planned for him when he returned. Harry stood up and smiled back at his beautiful wife.

“I love you Honey.” He said.

“I love you too, Honey.” She replied.

Harry left the tent with a smile on his face. He had never felt happier. He walked out deeper into the forest where he went to look for dryer wood that would burn easier. He was a few hours chopping and finding the wood. He took the long walk back to the clearing and knew something was wrong. He got back to the clearing to find their campsite in ruins. He dropped the firewood in shock.

“LUNA?” He yelled and got no answer. Harry panicked. He looked at the tent which was torn to shreds. He walked in the flaps of the tent and saw blood. “Luna?” He called out again. His eyes welled up with tears as he rushed to where she had been when he left.

Luna was laid face down in a pool of her own blood. Harry Screamed in pain and fell to his knees. He checked her for a pulse, but he couldn’t find one.

“No, Luna, No. NO.” He sobbed as he frantically tried to find a pulse for his wife. He put her head on his lap as he sent a Patronus to the ministry.

“Help me.” He said to it and sent it on its way to find Ron and the other aurors. Harry sobbed over his wife until Ron arrived.

“Harry…” He started and Harry shook his head.

“I was supposed to protect her. I was gone an hour. Bring her back to me.” Harry sobbed, but he knew it didn’t work like that.

“What’s this, Harry?” Ron asked, holding up a bit of parchment.

“I... I don’t know...” said harry, tears still blurring his vision. He took the parchment and read it through blurred eyes.

_Harry,_

_We’re Pregnant!! I love you, come into the bedroom once you read this._

_Love always_

_Luna Pott-_

 

Harry cried harder reading this. Ron and another auror picked him up so that they could move Luna. Harry never wanted to be happy again. He remembered her beautiful smile and infectious laugh. He remembered the excitement she had for this trip. He held onto Ron and sobbed. He couldn’t do this, it was all his fault.

“She was pregnant, I didn’t save her. It’s all my fault.” He repeated over and over. Ron apparated Harry to the Burrow and into his old room. He put him on the bed and cast a sleeping charm on him so that he would sleep away the pain until he had filled in Mr and Mrs Weasley with the news. His heart broke for his best friend. He sent an owl to the ministry explaining the circumstances and sent another to Hermione telling her about Luna. Today was a dark day. Luna Potter had been murdered and soon the whole wizarding world knew the terrible news.


End file.
